Paragon soul
Paragon soul is the ending theme for Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXY. It is sung by Takagaki Ayahi, the voice actor for Yukine Chris. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= mirror oh mirror on the wall Setsunasa kara nigeru ni kotae wo kureru... Owari desho no? Aijō no hi wa atashi ni sakebitai Tsuyoku naritai nano ni nozomu hito ni kaeru nda Nantomo yowaku kanjinai (oh mirror) (Reach out!) Hoshi wa atashi no mirai wo kakushite kamo ne (Don't stop!) Kage wo keshite tame ni wakatteru dayo Kirameite yō ni shinjite iru nagareboshi wo Motto tsuyoku naru desho mirror oh mirror on the wall Setsunasa kara nigeru ni kotae wo kureru darling oh darling I love you Atashi wa hontō wo miushinakatta yō ni Mō omou koto naku naru made omoi wo mamorareru |-|Kanji= mirror oh mirror on the wall 切なさから逃げるに答えをくれる... 終わりでしょの？愛情の日はあたしに叫びたい 強くなりたいなのに望む人に変えるんだ 何とも弱く感じない（oh mirror） （Reach out！）星はあたしの未来を隠してかもね （Don't stop！）影を消してために分かってるだよ キラメイテように信じている流れ星を もっと強くなるでしょ mirror oh mirror on the wall 切なさから逃げるに答えをくれる darling oh darling I love you あたしは本当を見失かったように もう想うことなくなるまで想いを護られる |-|English= mirror oh mirror on the wall Give me the answer to escape this pain… Will this ever end? These days of sadness make me want to scream I want to become stronger so I can change into the person I wish to be I can't go on feeling so weak (oh mirror) (Reach out!) The stars must be hiding my future (Don't stop!) I have to erase the shadows to understand That there is a shooting star believing in me to shine In which I will become more stronger mirror oh mirror on the wall Give me the answer to escape this pain darling oh darling I love you I don't want to lose sight of the true me I'll hold onto that thought until I can't any longer Full Version |-|Romaji= mirror oh mirror on the wall Setsunasa kara nigeru ni kotae wo kureru... Owari desho no? Aijō no hi wa atashi ni sakebitai Tsuyoku naritai nano ni nozomu hito ni kaeru nda Nantomo yowaku kanjinai (oh mirror) (Reach out!) Hoshi wa atashi no mirai wo kakushite kamo ne (Don't stop!) Kage wo keshite tame ni wakatteru dayo Kirameite yō ni shinjite iru nagareboshi wo Motto tsuyoku naru desho mirror oh mirror on the wall Setsunasa kara nigeru ni kotae wo kureru darling oh darling I love you Atashi wa hontō wo miushinakatta yō ni Mō omou koto naku naru made omoi wo mamorareru Sore wa doko ni? Inori e no kotae mo naku shimaisō Atashi kokoro kurayami ni saguru tsuieru nda Nantomo yowaku tsudzukenai (oh darling) (Just sing!) Itsuka atashi no koe ga kikoeru kamo ne (Look up!) Hoshi wa soko ni aru ga nakanaide yo Me wo tojite anata ni mite iru daburu todoku Atarashī hito kanjiru mirror oh mirror on the wall Setsunasa no wa ichibu ni natteru ja dame yo darling oh darling I need you Atashi no unmei wo kimeru tedasuke wo Kono kodokuna sekai de tsuieru yō ni kanjirareru Inochi wo wakatteru kara kizu ga kiete iku to omotteta yo mirror oh mirror on the wall Setsunasa kara nigeru ni kotae wo kureru darling oh darling I love you Atashi wa hontō wo miushinakatta yō ni Mō sono omou wo saigo made omoi wo mamorareru |-|Kanji= mirror oh mirror on the wall 切なさから逃げるに答えをくれる... 終わりでしょの？愛情の日は　あたしに叫びたい 強くなりたいなのに望む人に変えるんだ 何とも弱く感じない（oh mirror） （Reach out！）星はあたしの未来を隠してかもね （Don't stop！）影を消してために分かってるだよ 煌いてように信じている　流れ星を もっと強くなるでしょ mirror oh mirror on the wall 切なさから逃げるに答えをくれる darling oh darling I love you あたしは本当を見失かったように もう想うことなくなるまで　想いを護られる それはどこに？祈りへの　答えもなくしまいそう あたし心暗闇に探る潰えるんだ 何とも弱く続けない（oh darling） （Just sing！） いつかあたしの声が聞こえるかもね （Look up!） 星はそこにあるが泣かないでよ 目を閉じて　あなたに見ている　ダブル届く 新しい人感じる mirror oh mirror on the wall 切なさのは一部になってるじゃダメよ darling oh darling I need you あたしの運命を決める手助けを この孤独な世界で潰えるように感じられる いのちを分かってるから　傷が消えていくと思ってたよ mirror oh mirror on the wall 切なさから逃げるに答えをくれる darling oh darling I love you あたしは本当を見失かったように もうその想うを最後まで　想いを護られる |-|English= mirror oh mirror on the wall Give me the answer to escape this pain… Will this ever end? These days of sadness make me want to scream I want to become stronger so I can change into the person I wish to be I can't go on feeling so weak (oh mirror) (Reach out!) The stars must be hiding my future (Don't stop!) I have to erase the shadows to understand That there is a shooting star believing in me to shine In which I will become more stronger mirror oh mirror on the wall Give me the answer to escape this pain darling oh darling I love you I don't want to lose sight of the true me I'll hold onto that thought until I can't any longer Where is it? The answer to my prayers has vanished without a trace My heart feels like it's falling apart as I fumble around in the darkness I can't keep on feeling so weak (oh darling) (Just sing!) Someday my voice will be heard (Look up!) There's no to cry, the stars are there I close my eyes and see you, my double reaching for me In which I feel like a totally new person mirror oh mirror on the wall This pain is becoming a part of me when it shouldn't darling oh darling I need you Help me decide my fate and where my path is I feel like I'm falling apart in this lonely world Thoughts take over as my wounds disappear because I finally understand my life mirror oh mirror on the wall Give me the answer to escape this pain darling oh darling I love you I don't want to lose sight of the true me I'll hold onto that thought till the very end Audio Trivia Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXY Category:Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXY Music Category:Symphogear Endings Category:Endings Category:HibikiMusic